Salah Kirim
by seizenber
Summary: Pernah dengar istilah musibah membawa berkah?/ "Yup! Akhirnya terkirim juga ke Akashi Seijuurou," katanya dengan nada riang. Hening. "AKASHI SEIJUUROU?"


_Hai, fic pertama AkaMomo di FKnBI *kalau minat bisa cek fic English AkaMomo gue* *maap promo bentar* _

_Semoga memuaskan yaaaaw_

_**Disclaimer**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Ciyuuuus~_

_**Warning**: OOC, typo, Teiko era, dan btw pas masih di Teiko tuh Momoi manggil Aomine 'Aomine-kun' pas di depan temen-temennya doang atau bahkan pas lagi berduaan juga ya?_

* * *

_**Salah Kirim**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Sepasang manik merah muda itu kerap kali mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh sang kapten. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk erat papan klip di depan tubuhnya yang terbalut dengan sebuah jaket berwarna kuning. Matanya berbinar cerah penuh kekaguman kala melihat lemparan bola oranye dari si rambut merah yang memasuki _ring_ lawan dengan mulus.

Senyumnya mengembang sampai akhirnya matanya teralihkan pada kumpulan kertas yang ia pegang. Keningnya mengerut dalam seolah ia tengah berpikir keras—memang. Lawan mereka lusa nanti memiliki anggota emas layaknya Teiko yang disebut sebagai _Uncrowned_ _Kings_.

Bunyi peluit yang dibunyikan sang wasit menandakan permainan telah selesai. Gadis yang merupakan manajer tim basket Teiko itu mengulum senyum puas seperti biasanya setiap melihat hasil akhir pertandingan _anak-anaknya_. Di papan penilaian terlihat angka untuk timnya 116-34, sudah ia duga kalau Teiko _pasti_ menang.

Momoi memasukkan papan klipnya ke dalam tas ketika tim Teiko kembali menuju loker bersamanya. Nijimura mengiriminya pesan untuk menanyakan mengenai pertandingan yang dijawab dengan; "Semuanya lancar." Maklum saja, mantan kapten sebelum Akashi itu sudah jarang datang ke latihan mereka dikarenakan sudah kelas tiga, meski beberapa kali Nijimura menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkunjung melihat latihan mereka.

"Hoaaam, hari ini aku jauh lebih capek. Aneh, biasanya juga tidak terlalu," sahut Aomine saat mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Cukup bisa dimengerti karena memang mereka semua belum diberi asupan gizi sejak siang sampai sore ini. Aomine mengelus perutnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia kelaparan.

"Hmm~ karena hari ini kita menang, ayo kutraktir kalian untuk makan di Maji Burger-_ssu_~!" kata Kise dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

Aomine membentuk seringai tipis, "Tumben sekali kau baik."

"Hidoiii~! Maksudmu selama ini aku jahat-_ssu_~?!" tanya Kise dengan wajah yang dibuat cengeng, "Kurokocchi, Aominecchi jahat kepadaku-_ssu_! Padahal aku kan berniat baik karena aku baru saja menerima gajiku sebagai model!"

"Tolong lepas, Kise-_kun_. Aku kesakitan," balas Kuroko dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar dengan sepasang manik birunya melirik tangan Kise yang menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu kencang.

"Aku ikut, Kisechin~," sahut Murasakibara dengan nada malas setelah ia memasukkan beberapa plastik berisi sampah cemilan yang ia beli sebelum pertandingan dimulai ke tempat sampah.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian, Oha-Asa bilang _bad-luck item_ untukku hari ini adalah makanan khas Amerika. Dan untukmu Murasakibara, kau baru saja makan," ucapan Midorima menghentikan langkah Murasakibara yang baru saja hendak berjalan dari sampingnya menuju Kise.

"Huh? Tapi aku masih lapar, Midochin~"

"Biarkan, Shintarou," kata Akashi terdengar agak membela Murasakibara, "kalian boleh pergi. Tapi aku dan Satsuki tidak bisa ikut, karena kami akan membuat strategi baru untuk lusa."

Momoi terlihat agak terkesiap mendengar perkataan Akashi. Tentu saja baik dirinya ataupun pemuda itu belum satupun merencanakan soal membuat strategi baru untuk lawan mereka berikutnya. Tapi Akashi tidak begitu terlihat menyadari keterkejutan Momoi. Sementara Aomine memberikan senyuman jahil kepada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Oh tentu saja sebagai sahabat yang baik, Aomine sering mendengar keluhan perasaan Momoi yang uring-uringan terhadap kapten mereka.

"Whoaa~ terima kasih, Akashicchi~!" teriak Kise kegirangan dan kemudian pemuda _blonde_ itu langsung menarik tangan Murasakibara dan Kuroko untuk pergi menuju Maji Burger.

"Oi, Kise! Tunggu aku!" teriak Aomine sambil berlari menyusul mereka bertiga. Dari kejauhan terdengar Kise tertawa meledek setelah mengatakan 'Tadi kau meledekku-_ssu_!' kepada pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Tak lama kemudian Midorima berpamitan kepada kapten dan manajernya sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan dari empat teman setimnya itu.

Momoi merasakan degub jantungnya terdengar jelas saat ia menyadari bahwa kini hanya ada dia dengan Akashi; berdua saja pula. Ia berusaha menghapus pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa ucapan Akashi kepada Kise tadi hanya alasan untuk _modus_ dengannya. Sontak Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya kencang dan menarik perhatian Akashi yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Satsuki?"

Momoi tersentak kaget. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, ehehe."

"Oh, kupikir kau ayan."

_Ayan?! Aku pasti aneh sekali tadi_, pikir Momoi.

"Kita sudah sampai," suara Akashi membuat Momoi tersadar dari lamunannya bahwa mereka telah tiba di depan gerbang Teiko. Akashi lebih dulu mengambil langkah memasuki sekolah itu, tepatnya menuju lapangan basket yang sering dipakai untuk latihan timnya. Momoi mengikutinya di belakang dengan langkahnya yang lebih cepat dikarenakan langkah kaki Akashi yang lebar.

Pintu ganda itu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka lebar, Akashi dan Momoi langsung masuk ke dalam yang kemudian berhenti di dekat salah satu bangku panjang. Pemuda beraura dingin itu meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas kursi sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Momoi.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Momoi. Hei, pemuda itu barusan bilang ke Kise bahwa _mereka_ akan membuat strategi baru untuk pertandingan lusa besok, kan?

"Kamar mandi, tidak mungkin aku tetap ada di dekat perempuan dalam keadaan berkeringat," jawabnya dengan nada tenang sampai seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya, "atau kau mau ikut aku?"

Okelah, Momoi tahu pemuda itu hanyalah bocah cowok SMP biasa yang terkadang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan sisi jahilnya—Aomine kerap kali melakukan ini kepadanya sejak kecil. Tapi tetap saja ini suatu hal baru bagi Momoi, karena yang baru saja mengajaknya _ke kamar mandi bersama_ adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tuhan sedang menguji imannya sekarang.

Akashi mendengus lucu sebelum berkata, "Aku bercanda, tidak usah dianggap serius. Aku benar-benar harus mandi sekarang, jangan sampai kau merasa kebauan dengan keringatku."

Ya ampun, Akashi _bercanda_—dan apa itu barusan yang ia bilang? Oh Tuhan, tidakkah Akashi sadar bahwa Momoi _jauh_ lebih suka bau keringatnya dibanding bau sabun atau parfum mahal sekalipun? Duh, Momoi menggeleng lagi saat menyadari pikiran mengenai tetesan air _shower_ menggantikan tiap tetes keringat di tubuh proposional (oke, dia memang paling pendek di Kisedai) seorang Akashi.

_Satsuki! Kau tidak boleh mimisan, tahu! Jaga harga dirimu! Masa baru membayangkannya saja sudah anemia segala? Bagaimana bila nanti ia memintamu merab—oh, aku harus menghentikan pikiran kotor ini!_

"Wajahmu merah, kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Akashi agak khawatir sembari berbalik arah menuju Momoi yang kini terduduk di bangku. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat seraya meremas kencang pada ujung roknya seolah menahan diri untuk mencekek leher seseorang. Momoi masih tidak menjawab dikarenakan sibuk menghapus isi pikirannya mengenai Akashi yang _if-you-know-what-I-mean_.

_Waduh, jangan-jangan dia marah dan berpikir aku ini sama mesumnya seperti Daiki_, pikir Akashi.

"Hei, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya," kata Akashi sambil menyentuh pundak Momoi agar gadis itu melihatnya. Karena terlalu terkejut dengan sentuhan itu, Momoi refleks menepis kasar tangan Akashi.

"Lepaskan!"

Akashi terkejut.

Momoi _lebih_ terkejut.

_Orz, sial! Barusan aku ngapain, sih? Ya ampun Momoi Satsuki, kau harusnya merasa beruntung! Dari banyaknya perempuan yang ingin pundaknya disentuh Akashi Seijuurou, kau mendapatkan _kesempatan_ itu. Duh, pasti dia marah_, pikir Momoi khawatir.

"Em, aku ke kamar mandi dulu," sahut Akashi dengan nada ragu-ragu seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Momoi. Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu loker yang tertutup rapat, Momoi langsung beranjak berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"Satsuki, kau bodoh! Pasti dia marah denganmu sekarang!" umpatnya seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri, "aku harus apa sekarang? Apa aku minta maaf karena bertindak kasar kepadanya? Eh, tapi kalau dia tidak mau memaafkanku bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar marah? Aku harus apa?!"

Tiba-tiba muncul lampu di kepalanya.

"Aku harus minta saran, Dai-_chan_!"

Kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel merah mudanya dan mulai menghubungi nomor ponsel Aomine. Terdengar suara nada tunggu beberapa detik sampai suara berat dalam nada bosan itu menyambut panggilannya.

"Hm, Satsu—"

"DAI-_CHAN_ BANTU AKUUU!"

Terdengar suara Aomine yang agak menjauh seraya mengumpat sesuatu.

"Oi, kau kenapa, sih? Lain kali tidak perlu teriak-teriak!"

"Aku dalam masalah, Dai-_chan_!" sahutnya, "masalah yang sangat amat besar!"

"Huh? Kau kenapa? Ayahmu pulang tidak membelikanmu _cherry-sundae_?" tebak pemuda itu.

"Bukan!"

"Oh, aku tahu!" kali ini terdengar suara Aomine lebih bersemangat, "kau pasti kehabisan stok _bra_ ukuran—"

"Dai-_chan_ _no hentai_! Bukan soal _itu_, tapi yang satu lagi," kata Momoi setelah menginterupsi ucapan Aomine. Terdengar jeda sebentar.

"Oh, si _Akanu_?" tanya Aomine.

"Hei, apa-apaan inisialnya itu?!" protes Momoi setelah mendengar sebutan _najong_ itu.

"Ck, lama. Cepetan sih, kau mengganggu acara makanku dengan yang lain tahu."

"Eh? Kau masih dengan yang lain? Kalau begitu bisa kau keluar sebentar? Ini pembicaraan penting," kata Momoi dengan nada memohon. Kembali terdengar jeda dari seberang sana.

"Yosh, aku sudah di luar. Cepat katakan sesuatu."

"Akashi-_kun_ marah denganku."

"HAH?!"

"Aku tidak butuh 'HAH?!' darimu, berikan aku solusi, Dai-_chan_!" kata Momoi dan kemudian gadis itu mulai menceritakan akar permasalahan dari ketakutannya itu, "jadi, apa saranmu? Apa aku harus minta maaf atau diamkan saja? Tapi aku tidak mau dicuekin Akashi-_kun_. Apalagi posisiku sebagai manajer."

"Jeez, kupikir apa masalahnya. Baiklah, kupikir kau cukup nekat untuk _menolak_ dia, Satsuki. Kautahu sendiri kan _motto_ hidupnya itu bagaimana? Tapi kupikir Akashi tidak akan berani melakukan hal nekat hanya karena penolakanmu, apalagi kau perempuan—hei, bukankah kaubilang semalam bahwa hari ini kau berencana mengatakan perasaanmu kepadanya? Apalagi kau _kalah_ taruhan mengenai edisi baru Mai-_chan_ dan janjimu kalau kalah kau akan bilang perasaanmu ke Akashi."

Wajah gadis itu memerah. "I-iya, tapi masa di keadaan seperti _ini_?"

"Coba saja, siapa tahu karena dengan pernyataanmu ia mulai tersentuh."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Momoi ragu-ragu.

"Mana aku tahu, kaupikir aku pernah melihatnya menghadapi perempuan apalagi seperti dirimu? Sudah ah, aku mau makan lagi."

"Eiiiits, tunggu! Oke, aku akan mengatakannya," kata Momoi masih dalam keraguan dan ia bisa merasakan seringai yang terbentuk di bibir Aomine, "tapi aku butuh latihan. Aku akan mengatakannya dulu kepadamu dan kau akan menilaiku. Bagaimana?"

"Hm, yeah, terserahlah. Sebaiknya kaubilang lewat sms saja, biar lebih enak soalnya aku masih mau makan lagi," saran Aomine.

"Iya, kalau begitu kuketik sekarang ya. Dah!"

"Yo."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Momoi langsung membuka pesan baru dan jemarinya mulai menari ke sana-sini dengan gerakkan cepat. Terkadang terjadi jeda bila ia merasa kata-katanya terlalu _menjijikan_ atau kurang bagus atau—terserah deh. Ia mulai tersenyum puas saat akhirnya berhasil menyusun kalimat yang menurutnya cukup baik dibanding yang sebelumnya.

_Akashi-kun. Mungkin kau masih marah dan tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, tadi itu aku tidak sengaja. Kaupikir aku sudah tidak waras menolak pundakku disentuh oleh tanganmu? Yah, asal tidak semakin turun saja, sih ._._

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini dari lama. Ini adalah alasan mengapa tadi aku refleks menepis tanganmu. Aku… aku suka kamu, Akashi-kun. Maksudku lebih dari sekedar teman atau jabatan, lebih dari Dai-chan—em, tidak juga. Yah, intinya kalian penting untukku. Jadi, aku tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, tapi kuharap kau ingin menerima permintamaafan dariku :))_

_Bagaimana, Dai-chan? Berlebihan tidak, sih?_

Tak lama kemudian ia mengklik tombol kirim pada ponselnya dan memilih nama tujuan pesan singkat tersebut. Terlihat tulisan '_sent_' di layar ponselnya.

"Yup! Akhirnya terkirim juga ke Akashi Seijuurou," katanya dengan nada riang.

Hening.

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU?!"

Momoi langsung mengecek kembali pesan terkirim beberapa detik lalu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya bahwa nama 'Aomine Daiki' tepat berada di bawah nama 'Akashi Seijuurou'. Ugh, ia menyesal telah mengganti semua nama panggilan menjadi nama lengkap dikarenakan teman-teman perempuannya kerap kali menanyakan nama 'Dai-_chan_' di kontak ponselnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya kebingungan sampai kedua manik _magenta_ miliknya melirik pintu loker yang masih tertutup rapat. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menghapus secara langsung pesannya itu di ponsel Akashi. Lagipula, pemuda itu sedang mandi, tidak mungkin kan ia membawa ponselnya sambil _shower_-an?

Dengan penuh keraguan, akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam loker. Pintunya ia buka pelan dan kepalanya celingak-celinguk di dalam memastikan bahwa tak ada siapapun di dalam loker tersebut. Ia bergumam 'aman' di dalam hati seraya melangkah masuk dengan kaki yang berjungkit menuju loker Akashi. Momoi bersyukur lokernya tak terkunci.

"Mana ponselnya?" tanyanya dalam gumaman sembari kedua tangannya mengobok-obok isi loker Akashi dan—

"Dapat!" pekiknya pelan saat memegang _harta karun_ tersebut, "ah, sial! Pakai _password_ lagi. Apa ya kira-kira? Ayo, Satsuki, pikirkan sesuatu. Empat angka yang _mungkin_ dipakai Akashi-_kun_. Ah! Coba nomor seragam basketnya dan tanggal ulang tahunnya!"

_0420= Failed!_

"Salah? Apa, ya?" tanya Momoi keheranan sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Momoi kembali celingak-celinguk mencari tempat perlindungan seraya memikirkan _password_ ponsel Akashi. Dan matanya menemukan tempat sembunyi di pojokan. Setelah berhasil sembunyi, ia kembali mencoba.

_2012= Failed!_

_1220= Failed!_

_0404= Failed!_

"Salah juga? Lalu apa?!" pekiknya pelan.

"_2004_."

"Oh, 2004," kemudian Momoi mengetiknya.

_2004… terbuka!_

"Yeah! Akhirnya!"

"Senang, huh?"

Kegembiraan Momoi terhentikan kala mendengar suara mencekamkan itu. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar menyadari bahwa sang pemilik barang yang kini berada di genggamannya tengah _murka_ karena ia sudah nekat mengobrak-abrik barang pribadinya. Momoi menoleh ke belakangnya dan menemukan sosok _asupan mata_ berdiri dengan celana pendek yang sering ia pakai saat latihan basket dengan kaus abu-abu polos dan handuk putih melingkari lehernya.

"Ehehe, kau sudah selesai ternyata."

"Yeah, sejak kau mengetik 0420."

Wajah Momoi memerah dan tiba-tiba Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan ponselku."

"Ta-tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku—"

"Momoi."

Astaga, Akashi sudah mulai memanggilnya Momoi dan bukan Satsuki. Artinya pemuda itu tengah serius sekarang. Dengan berat hati Momoi memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Akashi memerhatikan ponselnya dengan seksama sebelum melayangkan pandangannya kepada sang manajer.

"Kaupikir kau cukup berani mengirim pesan ini kepadaku?"

Momoi menggigit bibirnya. "I-ini kesalahpahaman."

"Apanya yang salah paham?" tanya Akashi.

"Seharusnya aku mengirimnya ke Aomine-_kun_."

"Sebelum akhirnya kaukirim kepadaku, kan?"

Momoi terhenyak. "Iya, sih."

Tiba-tiba Akashi menaruh ponselnya ke dalam loker lagi sebelum akhirnya menatap Momoi dengan tatapan yang membuat lutut Momoi gemetar hebat.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Katakan sekarang," kata Akashi penuh perintah.

"Apanya?" tanya Momoi pura-pura lemot. Akashi mendesah pelan sebelum membawa tubuh Momoi ke dalam dekapannya. Mata Momoi membelalak lebar dengan sikap pemuda yang satu itu. Hei, ini mimpi? Ia dipeluk Akashi? Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_?

"Dengan begini kau tidak perlu malu karena mengatakan perasaanmu tanpa harus menatap wajahku. Sekarang katakan yang sejujurnya."

_Huh, yang benar saja? Dia semakin membuatku lemas di puncaknya sekarang_.

Momoi menelan ludah dengan sulit. "A-aku…," ia menjeda sebentar.

Akashi mengelus pelan punggungnya seolah ingin memberikan ketenangan.

"Aku menyu—"

"Aku juga, Satsuki."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi membuat jarak di antara mereka. Kedua matanya memandang lekat pada _magenta_ di depannya. Tatapan matanya yang selalu mengintimidasi itu kini memandang mata Momoi dengan kelembutan.

"Kaudengar apa yang kukatakan barusan," gumamnya, "ayo, kita harus segera pulang. Hari semakin gelap."

"Eh? Tapi bukankah tadi—"

"Itu hanya alasan," _supaya aku bisa berduaan denganmu_, "besok juga bisa kita buat bersama," _supaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi_.

"Hm, oke. Jadi, kau tidak marah, kan?" tanya Momoi memastikan.

"Aku tentu masih marah," jawab Akashi dengan tenang, "kaupikir siapa yang tidak akan marah bila hari pertama jadian _ditolak_ pacarnya?"

Dan jawaban Akashi sukses membuat Momoi nyaris pingsan. Yeah, setidaknya Akashi beruntung karena mendapat bantuan comblangan dari Aomine dalam urusan seperti ini. Lain kali ia _akan agak sangat_ baik kepada pemuda _tan_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus part:**

"Jadi, Daiki?"

Aomine menghela napas lelah. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kaptennya yang satu ini akan buang-buang waktu untuk menghubunginya di malam hari hanya karena urusan cewek! Ia pikir si kepala merah itu akan menyuruhnya untuk lebih sering latihan mengingat lawan mereka sangat kuat dibanding lawan mereka besok.

Ya ampun, malam ini ada dua orang yang curhat dengannya mengenai masalah remaja. Bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ugh ia ingin tertawa meledek namun ia masih sayang nyawa. Sementara beberapa menit sebelumnya Momoi datang ke rumahnya dan menceritakan kegundahannya mengenai Akashi yang belum kirim sinyal _katanya_.

"Hhh, Akashi, aku sudah bilang kalau dia juga suka kepadamu."

"Aku butuh kepastian, Daiki. Aku ini seorang Akashi, aku tidak ingin bukti kosong dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku harus mencari survey yang tepat agar aku tidak mengalami kegagalan. Dan ini jauh lebih sulit daripada bermain basket, bahkan aku tidak bisa memecahkannya dengan shogiku."

_Yang benar saja_.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Lakukan sesuatu yang membuatku cukup yakin bahwa Satsuki memang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Kaupikir aku—"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

"Tapi aku—"

"Bila kau berhasil maka kuberikan kau cuti tiga hari."

"Aku tidak butuh izinmu—"

"Dan tiga edisi terbaru majalah Horikita Mai."

"Roger~!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
